Emergency personnel such as firefighters are often required to lift and transfer an incapacitated person from a dangerous or hard-to-access location where there is little room to maneuver. Lifting an incapacitated person who has, for example, fallen or become unconscious, can be very difficult, physically awkward and dangerous. Emergency personnel are required to lift people that have fallen or become unconscious in any number of situations, including in burning buildings, or outdoors, such as while hiking, climbing or doing other outdoor activities. These situations, may pose even greater challenges and danger. A person that has fallen may be of any size, and in some cases are very large. It is inconvenient and costly for emergency personnel to carry support devices that come in various sizes to fit people of various sizes. In addition, it may delay the rescue of a person if a support device of the wrong size is initially selected.
Citation or identification of any reference in Section 2, or in any other section of this application, shall not be considered an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present invention.